1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and a method of printing and more particularly to such a printer and method for printing an image on a label surface of a disc.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As writable discs such as CD-R/RW and DVD±R/RW recently become widely available, there are proposed various techniques of printing an image on a label surface of such discs.
For instance, there is disclosed a technique of adapting or fitting an image that is based on print data to a printable region of a surface of a disc when printing is performed on the disc surface.